User blog:CookiesNWaffles/Uses for the different Skills in AW battle.
I was surfing the forums on this Wiki today and found many newbies searching for help with Archwitches and Fantasy Archwitches alike. Apparently, the problem either lies with the Archwitch Brew or Ember. I've gotten used to the field, but the Ember KO's the whole team (Not anymore when I max my Magma's DEF) and I cannot deal maximum damage. I find that pretty annoying. Not to mention the FAWKs too. But there are always a lot of ways to edit your AW team so your team can adapt to the forces of Archwitches. There are quite a number of skills to help each newbie to deal maximum damage to the Archwitches whilst avoiding the Archwitch Wave, Brew, Field, and Ember if they are lucky. 1. The most basic skill, ATK to an enemy or all enemies. If you max out ATK and DEF of this card with this skill, the card can deal quite an amount of damage to the Archwitch. This is also the most commonly seen skill in the cards of units that appear in Alliance Battles. 2. Suck damage. There are quite some cards with this skill, and I think the first card to have that is Alp. Basically, they deal damage to a certain enemy and take in health points equal to a certain amount of damage dealt to the enemy. For example, Joker deals 350% Dark DMG to a certain enemy and recovers 20% of the damage dealt. If you max the attack of this card, it can literally 'Full Heal' herself if the card she attacks is not maxed DEF. This skill is secondary to the 'ATK to an enemy' skill. 3.Critical Damage to an enemy. This skill extremely concerns the Attack statistics of the card carrying this great skill. It would be good having a card with this skill and can proc infinite times, but the number of cards with this type of ability is uncommon. There are only a few types, such as Snow White, Scylla, Wuxia, Hervor and Machinist (which is an awesome UR). The rest can have 3 procs or just one. And if you ever max out this type of card, applying some ATK buffs will help in maxing overkilling damage. 4.ATK up to all allies. There are quite some cards with this skill, but there are currently only a few SR with this good skill (less than 10) and 1 UR with this skill, Starlight. Applying a few buffs upon each other can allow one to deal a decent amount of damage to the Archwitch. Some people also prefer Uriel in their AB team so as to increase their chance of one-hit-killing their opponents after her skill activates. Of course, Uriel is an exception for she buffs at battle start and is an important part for speed-focused AW teams. Remember that the field might just undo your efforts to make the card activate the buff. 5.DEF up to all allies. This skill isn't that recommended as the modification effect of ATK down and DEF up is different by 4x. 6.DEF down to all enemies. Also same as the effect between this skill and ATK up. 7.ATK down to all enemies. This skill can be fairly annoying when used against you but having such a card from the start can help a lot in a debuff team. 8.Heal to a single ally or all allies. This card is good for reducing the cost of losses and emergencies in the case for AWK/FAWK. It is a vital part of Debuff teams too. Of course, the debate is whether they should use Infinite proc R cards or 4-proc SR cards. 9.Resurrect to a single ally. Only about 3-5 cards have this skill and it helps in a debuff team whenever your ally in the unit gets waved. 10. Turn skip. This skill helps to reduce the chance of Archwitch Skills activating. Each card with this skill, as long as it stalls for at least 2 turns, is decent for a AW team. 11. Some UR have a Skill Unleash skill. This skill forces single-proc and multiproc cards to activate on the turn this Skill Unleash skill is activated. However, when you put two of these cards together in a unit, if the skill is activated by one of the cards, the other card with this skill cannot be activated. 12. Some UR cards also have this skill which buffs certain cards in the unit which has the same element as the buffer. For example, Furries is a Passion element card. She can buff all Passion element allies and increases the attack of these card by 350%. 13. And don't forget ATK up for a single card. These are the important heavy attackers. But you also have Lilim and Mini Lilims (Bloody Mary, Amaterasu and Chocodevil...) and they randomly buff an ally in the team. The others buff themselves and the current strongest is the only UR with this skill, Chainsaw Girl. I guess this is all to help the newbies construct a good AW unit from scratch. If you need help though, feel free to post your team and I can recommend some cards for you if you do have them. And please help the newbies by posting your codes here if you are looking for active AW senders. Category:Blog posts